custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Sense-Sational Day Fun with Barney (SuperMalechi's version)
A Sense-Sational Day Fun with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on October 25, 1994. On March 13, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot Barney discusses the subject of our five senses, and he encourages the kids to use video to capture everything they see, hear, touch, smell, or taste over the course of a day. When they're done with that, everyone gets involved in making a movie with B.J. in the lead, much to his delight. There's only one word to describe this much fun: Sense-Sational! Cast *Barney *BJ *Amy *Michael *Tosha *Jason *Carlos *Kim Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #The Rainbow Song #Mix a Color #Taking Turns #Puttin' on a Show #The Having Fun Song #Listen to the Mocking Bird #Listen #Games #The Exercise Song #Have a Snack! #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Brushing My Teeth #When I Grow Up #People Helping Other People #The Having Fun Song (Reprise) #The Popcorn Song #Captain Pickles #Hero #The Five Senses Song (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Hats Off To BJ!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrgements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Season 2-3 Barney Doll used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *Michael wore the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael's voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" is a similar to *One of the times Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball. *When Michael arrives to the school playground with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi!" and his "Hi, everybody!" are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Barney and the kids say "Hi Michael!" Barney's "Hi Michael!" was taken from Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "Let's Play Together") *Barney: Playing together was lots of fun. *Kim: That's right, Barney. *(suddenly, Michael's voice is heard) *Michael's voice: Hello! Is eveybody out there? *Carlos: Who said that?! *Jason: I don't know. *Amy: What's making that sound, Barney?! *Barney: Well, Amy, *(Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: *Michael: Hi! *Barney & Kids: *Michael: Hi everybody! I was *Barney: What color of soccer clothes are you wearing, and your soccer ball are you holding, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: That's right. What are your soccer socks go on with your feet, Michael? *Michael: Well, they go on my *Barney: Yeah! What are your soccer shoes go on, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: You're right about that. What's the name of your soccer nike shoes you are wearing, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: Yeah! Can you wiggle your toes in your soccer shoes, and tap them, Michael? *Michael: Sure. Here I go! * * * *Kim: I like your uniform. It's neat! *Michael: Thanks, Kim. Category:1994 episodes Category:Custom Barney Home Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 3